the_lore_of_macksimnfandomcom_anp-20200213-history
मुख्य पृष्ठ
'' The untold lore of Macksimn Burvosknie '"So, many people don't know the truth. I think it's time..." - Macksimn Burvosknie - himself.' '''Deep, in the underworld, In the darkest, reddest, bloodiest, and most horryfing pit's of hell.. Macksimn was created.. And an italic forged on his lobe.. ' .. मौत .. The word transcribes to, 'Death' from an unnamed language. Macksimn has told everyone time and time again, do not question his past. For there will be unthinkable consequences that will be unleashed upon your soul AND your body, to torment you until the reigns of satan reach you, there nobody has been seen coming out alive, out of the void.. The 'void' is what the pit that he throws his tormented into.. Banishing them to hell for eternity... Macks, short for Macksimn. A 13 year old 'child' who has gone under the name of Max, for short and Maxim, as whole. Max has also undertaken the thought and inthumb|left|Macks in the Ukrainian Mafia in his prior life. (farthest left side)terest of History, a common topic which americans and even a percentage of the world enjoys learning about. As a former confederate he slightly misinturpret's todays views on certain topics, such as media, social lives, relationships, and just overall social and political standards of this day and age, for a while he spent learning about the political parties of america today, as well as learning the Socialist terms, Gay, Lesbian, Trans, and so on.. He disliked these for he knew that they were just names to cover up the pathetic democratic weakness. And that if they wanted to stand a chance in a ''verbal arguement ''they'd have to make their stand on the battlefield as well. Although he ''knew ''this, he couldn't enforce it, as law today has became stricter and looser in many strange and unnerving ways for Macks. Max (Max from now on) has caught on to a trend of these people he knew who surrounded him, it was Social Media, specifically one named, "YouTube" Now, there are many others and another which the wiki will state later on, though YouTube was the start on where he performed his very best to disguise himself as a mere' Mortal Human. In his youtube he poorly recorded content of video games that he gained genuine Entertainment from, and as his body was literally 9 Human years old, his vocal cords made the act all the more believe-able, nonetheless, the video games he played were titled, "minecraft" and, "terraria" both of which he'd already beaten numerous times by the time he began recording himself. The act because Hilarious to children around him around the 6th and 7th grade as they had began to discover this young stage of him, and as he'd already matured from that young, childish, and idiotic phase of his life. He felt it was unjustified how they could mock him about such actions that he merely didn't understand over. This induced a spiraling rage of which he'd never felt in years. His parents fearing for what he could do with such anger punished him and disciplined him hard, though even this disciplining and punishment just barely kept him away from harming some Challenger of his to a point that they would challenge him no more. The thought, the reminder, or even the slight spoken wording of the thing that happened in his 5th grade year, he was only 10 years old when he ran away, and shocked many people over why he left, where he went, and how he was caught. Only recently he started to disclose information to His small circle of trusted friends and people, though one left and shouted about and showed the entire middle school how he acted at the age of 10. He Was Enraged, completely disheartened at the thought of one of his most trusted friends could stab him in the back such a way, and not only that, He'd been having a bad day before-hand as well! As he'd slipped and got drenched in water as his tray flipped with the water he held on it, embarrasing him in front of many people who took no chance letting this saddening excuse for laughter slip away. The Incident of CostCo He'd been argueing with a former accomplice of his, about how he abused his current friend into giving away his belonging in turn for dismay of which he had not accounted for. Max took no chance to let this Instigator get away, he did everything in his path to challenge him and to throw him off of the arguement where he'd been on with his friend, but to no avail. The police had been called after a threat of a dog marauding Max in the school-yard, and Max threatning the accused. As of the night after the police had arrived, Max's friend heard of the incident, and was ready to strike back. They both agree'd to take him on but only verbally, as physically would result in quite a severe punishment. Though what they had not accounted for, was for a younger, smaller Girl to come in to play to defend the accused. Although max and daniel had warned the Girl numerous times to not get involved as she would be heart-broken, though she did not care. As they threw fair arguements, and evidence proving what points they made to be true, the accused acted as a victim, after throwing Max's friend into dismay, after threatning to Mathumb|250px|Cerberus, A legendary Three-Headed dog from hell.ul them with a dog. (Though Max had no fear of this 'rodent' of which he called a dog, as Max fought with Cerberus in hell and came out victories 10 times out of 10.) "हो सकता है कि शैतान इन काफिरों को मार सकता है, जो शायद भगवान को झकझोर दे।" - May Satan Slay these infidels with the might that God would shrivel at.